Lindo vestido
by Ireth Tasartir Elf Princess
Summary: "Lindo vestido"...


Universo alternativo donde la heroína de la trilogía "Los juegos del hambre", Katniss Everdeen no es elegida para ir a la Cornunpia, ni Prim y por consecuente tampoco Peeta.

Rodee su cuello con mis brazos y lo atraje hacia mí. Sus labios comenzaron a trazar un camino de besos húmedos a lo largo de mi cuello.

Esta había sido mi última cosecha, la última junto a otros que nunca irían a la Cornunpia. Recordé como mi corazón palpitaba furioso y como cuando mi mirada se cruzo con la de él lo encontré mirándome lleno de temor.

Despego el rostro de mi cuello y su frente quedo pegada a la mía, mi respiración estaba agitada y la suya también. Le sonreí y sus ojos se llenaron de amor.

Me alce de puntillas y bese la punta de su nariz.

_Lindo vestido_ - susurro en mi oído mientras sus dedos acariciaban mi cintura.

_Eso fue lo que dijiste 2 años atrás_ - respondí mientras enterraba mis dedos en su cabello - _Justo antes de que fueras y te comportaras como un idiota_.

Rio suavemente mientras besaba mi mejilla seguido de mi frente.

_Bueno Srita. Undersee es mi deber como caballero llevarla hasta la puerta de su casa en perfecto estado_ - comenzó mientras me ofrecía su brazo y me guiñaba un ojo.

Rodé los ojos mientras sonreía divertida, tome el brazo que me ofrecía y dándole un beso en la mejilla susurre - _Gracias Sr. Hawthorne pero creo que a mi novio le molestaría mucho verme acompañada, verá usted, mi novio es muy celoso._

_No creo que le moleste, no tanto y más si la ve acompañada por alguien como yo._

_¿Como usted?, ¿pero qué es lo que dice?, si me viera por las calles camino a mi casa acompañada por un joven alto, moreno y encantador moriría de celos, y créame que no quiero matarlo_ - respondí mientras con el dedo índice de la mano que tenia libre golpeaba suavemente mis labios.

_¿No quiere matarlo? Déjeme decirle que con lo bella que..._

_Hawthorne...te estoy vigilando_ - voltee hacia donde venia la voz y me tope con la figura de Darius - _Eieiei más alejado Hawthorne, no queremos que te amputen ese brazo que usas para cazar ¿no es así?_

Gale resoplo y miro con ojos asesinos a Darius, quien lo miraba divertido.

_Darius, ¿no tienes algo más que hacer?_ - pregunte mientras ponía mi mejor sonrisa diciendo "lárgate de aquí".

_Mi querida Margaret...cuando se trata de ti, yo siempre tengo tiempo. Ahora bien, espero que Hawthorne te este llevando a casa ya sabes cómo se pone tu padre..._

_Mi padre sabía bien que iría a visitar a los Hawthorne un rato_ - respondí mientras lo miraba desafiante - _y si, Gale me estaba llevando a mi casa._

Darius alzo las manos en son de paz y dijo - _Solo me cercioraba, eres la hija de mi jefe._

Reí divertida y tomando a Gale de la mano comencé a caminar -_ Adiós Darius_

El sol ya se estaba ocultando pero eso no hacía que camináramos mas rápido. Voltee a ver a Gale y sonreí, llevábamos 2 años de noviazgo y no podía ser más feliz.

Al principio Gale se sentía preocupado, siempre decía que el salir juntos no nos haría bien porque el podría morir en un accidente en las minas, fue entonces cuando convencí a papa de que lo ayudara a conseguir un mejor trabajo, al principio se rehusó pero cuando mi papa dijo que lo aceptara porque así podría ayudar a su familia acepto.

Era el aprendiz de la tienda de herrería, los Sullivan habían tenido 2 hijas, 1 de ellas había muerto a los 5 años de pulmonía y la otra se había casado con un agente de paz al que habían mandado al D5.

Ahora, cuando el Sr. Sullivan se retirara el negocio seria pasado a Gale, al principio el Sr y Sra Sullivan no querían pero al ver el esfuerzo con el que Gale trabajaba habían decidido que era la mejor opción.

_Gale..._

_Umm?_ - pregunto saliendo de sus pensamientos.

_¿Pasa algo?_ - pregunte preocupada mientras tomaba su hombro.

_No, es solo que...estaba pensando...Madge, tu..._ - clavo la mirada en el suelo - _si yo no hubiera sido nombrado el dueño de la herrería... ¿Tu seguirías conmigo?_

_Claro que si Gale, no sé ni porque lo dudas..._

_El otro día me encontré con Mellark..._

_¿Peeta?_ - pregunte extrañada, Peeta era una de los chicos con el mejor corazón que había conocido además el estaba saliendo con Katniss.

_No, Riley..._

_Ya veo el porqué de la pregunta_ - murmure entre dientes, alce la vista del suelo y abrí la puerta de mi casa.

_Madge..._

_Umm?_

_No te enojes..._

_Gale, quiero que veas algo, pasa_ - conteste mientras lo jalaba dentro.

_Madge no creo que..._

_Gale, mi padre no te va a mandar a torturar, además sabes que tanto el cómo mama te adoran_ - replique mientras lo hacía sentarse en uno de los sillones de la sala. - _Espera un momento iré a cambiarme_

Subí las escaleras hasta mi cuarto, dentro me cambie a mi pijama morada, aquella que tanto le gustaba a Gale. Salí y al pasar por el cuarto de mis padres entre, mama estaba dormida.

Baje hasta la sala y me recargue en el marco de la puerta mientras veía como Gale examinaba una foto mía de cuando tenía 7 años... y en la que me faltaban algunos dientes.

Gale siendo el cazador que era sintió mi presencia y se volteo mientras dejaba la foto en su lugar. Sonreí y camine hasta el, me senté jalándolo a mi lado.

_Gale...que fue lo que te dijo Riley?, deberías saber que ese...lo que sea no me interesa._

_Saliste con él..._

_Por educación, además de que su madre no me dejaría en paz hasta que dijera si_ - replique mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Gale - _Gale, mírame y escucha bien...ni aunque Riley Mellark fuera el mismísimo Presidente de Panem saldría con él, además empecé a salir contigo mucho antes de que fueras aprendiz de herrero, ¿no es así?_

Gale suspiro y alzando la vista del suelo dijo - _Lamento haber dudado Madge pero..._

_No, no quiero volver a lo socio-económico porque tu mejor que nadie sabes que eso no le importa ni a mi padre ni mucho menos a mi mama..._

_Lo sé, es solo que...eres tan hermosa que a veces no puedo.._.-comenzó el mientras con una mano alborotaba el cabello de su nuca - _Madge...te amo._

_Yo también Gale_ - respondí sonriente mientras lo acercaba a mi.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que diera un pequeño brinco del susto. A los pocos segundos el rostro de mi padre apareció en la sala. Miro a Gale y luego a mí y lanzando un _"Hola Gale, Madge iré a ver a tu madre"_ desapareció por las escaleras.

Gale casparreo y levantándose del sillón se dirigió a la puerta. Estire la mano y tome su codo, lo jale suavemente para que volteara y le mire con una sonrisa.

El sonrió e inclinándose un poco me beso cuando se enderezaba enrede mis brazos en su cuello y susurre en su oreja _"Te dije que te adora"_. Rio suavemente y justo cuando cerraba la puerta se volteo y dijo:

_Linda pijama_

Sonreí divertida y le respondí:

_Bueno, tengo que estar guapa por si mi novio viene, ¿no?_


End file.
